User blog:Redexx/6-10-2013: inFAMOUS at E3
Well everybody, E3 has finally come, and the PS4 has had a good ol' time with it. Before I get to the important things (inFAMOUS: Second Son!), I'd like to just mention that the box has finally been shown. Right at the start, Sony gave everybody a nice view of the new console. inFAMOUS: Second Son Now on to the only thing the people on the inFAMOUS wiki care about. inFAMOUS: Second Son has been featured at E3, and it looks better than ever. New abilities shown, new video of gameplay and cinematic, and Delsin's brother just rev up the anticipation for the new game, and make me tempted to rally together a large group of super-fans to storm the Sucker Punch offices to take Second Son by force...and snag a PS4 on the way of course. Finally a release Date! I:SS is being released Febuary 4th, 2014. A family matter So, above I mentioned Delsin Rowe's brother, who is apparently fully aware of Delsin's..unique abilities..and seems to be a helping character. At first he is embarrassed at having to keep aresting his own brother (Because of Delsin's "art" or grafitti.), but later in the short trailer, it looks like he just wants to help his little brother get through these new challenges. He's a rather Zeke like character, not in personality, but in role (A suporter to the hero/villain). Delsin's his own super powered guy As for more about Delsin, he seems completly enthusiastic about his new powers (Quote: "Yeah, the only downside is...actually I got nothing. This is pretty freakin awesome"). As long term IF fans will know, this is a completly different aproach from former title star Cole Macgrath's nagativity and resentment. It may not seem like much, but this might mean that Delsin's will have an actual likeable personality, unlike other new characters without naming names (cough cough-Connor!-cough cough). Things that go boom Powers, powers, powers. That's all you violence-hungry people care about, right? Well for you future serial killers, you'll be happy to know that there was plenty of Delsin blowing things up. There were plenty of scenes showing Delsin using his smoke powers to an awesome extent. His primary offensive measure was to shoot condensed missle-like balls of smoke at D.U.P. soldiers who were probably feeling a bit like Stormtroopers. There was also quite alot of chain action. Whiping it here and about to smash and burn his enemies, Delsin seems more than proficient with this weapon and it looks like it will be extremly fun to use. Rowe can use his smoke powers in a way like Static Thrusters, doing pretty much the same thing. As for teleportation, Delsin uses it frequently in combat, but it doesn't seem required. Teleport if you want, slug it out if you want, it's your choice. When will we see more? Surprisingly, I:SS wasn't featured largly, only a short trailer and some gameplay footage. Maybe SP will release more info soon. For everything inFAMOUS, keep it locked here on the inFAMOUS wiki. The PS4 Now it's time to talk a little bit about what you'll be playing our new game on. The PS4, which looks epic, is priced at 399 Dollars, 399 Euros, and 349 Pounds. In my opinion, this is a very good price for all the awesomeness this new console is going to bring. there are no restrictions on used games AND the PS4 can be offline as long as you want. Personally, I think Microsoft got burned badly here. Well guys, that's your 2013 E3 coverage. I'll be sure to update if any new details emerge. Keep it locked here. Delsin Shooting.jpg Delsin Blowing Up a Tower.jpg|Kaboom Overheating.jpg|Delsin overheating a generator Delsin Gliding.jpg|Delsin using his new ability. Delsin's Chain.jpg|Delsin using his new Melee weapon. Delsin Shooting..jpg|Delsin shooting smoke bolts. Shooting up.jpg Delsin's attack.jpg|Delsin falling Category:Blog posts Category:News